Shyren/Underswap
Shyren is an enemy that can appear in Waterfall. She is a aqua fish-like monster, with bue hair and winking eyes, and a twelve packs on her agent. Her lines are vaguely flirty as well as creepy, and she adds a winking face to the end of every line she speaks. In Battle Appears With *Flowey * Moldbygg * Aaron Attacks *Flexing muscular arms move upward from the right and left sides of the bullet board. They speed up as the seconds go by. * Music sweats falls straight & diagonally from the top of the box. Strategy *To spare her, the protagonist must flex at Shyren, the first time she will take it as a challenge to a flexing contest, the second time she will flex harder, and the third time she will flex too hard and flex herself out of the room, meaning the protagonist has won by default. * After each flex, the protagonist, and Shyre will have increased attack. * It takes only one flex to her to flex out after flexing at Flowey. ** If "Unhug" is selected while fighting Shyren alongside Moldbygg, Shyren will become sparable. ** If the protagonist plays one of Happstablook's music CDs, Shyren and Moldbygg will be encountered in the room with the SAVE Point in front of Happstablook's house. They will be immediately scared off by how spooky the music is, unlocking the yellow text in the ending credits. *** After this event, her encounter dialogue is different, and it is possible to make Shyren leave in battle by shooing her. Quotes * CHECK all you want! ; ) 'Check' * I sure do love muscles ; ) 'Neutral' * Education? Hobby? Talent? ; ) Neutral * Come on in, the water's fine ; ) Neutral * No need for a swimming suit ; ) 'Neutral' * Whew, I'm sweating ; ) Neutral * Sure isn't creepy out ; ) 'Neutral' * Flexing contest? Ok, flex more ; ) 'Flex' * Nice!! I won't lose tho ; ) 'Flex' * Ooh, I have to disagree ; ) at Flowey * Flowey, are you okay? ; ) | Hi? ; ) 'at Flowey after scary music encounter' * Wow! Spunky! Love it ; ) Shoo * Feisty, huh?? ; ) 'Shoo' * You'll change your mind ; ) Shoo * Haha, nice. My kind of joke ; ) 'Joke' * Don't get too close ; ) 'Touch' Happstablook's remix easter egg Note: After this easter egg is triggered, the "Shoo" ACT can be used to spare Shyren immediately. *Moldbygg ... what the HECK is that music? * Shyren I-I DUNNO, DUDE BUT IT'S SPOOKIN ME OUT ; ) * Moldbygg ... this is worse than Aaron. * Shyren No way, Aaron is way less scary ; ) * Moldbygg ... if you're so scared, why do you keep winking? * Shyren THESE ARE WINKS OF FEAR ; ) * Moldbygg Forget it. This beat is too... ...disgusting. * onward Bygg''! Wait! Don't leave me ; )'' * Is this creepy music my punishment for being creepy? ; ) * Please... stop... I'll never creep again ; ) * Wahhhhh!!!!! ; ) Flavor Text *Shyren'' hums in!'' Encounter * Moldbygg'' and Shyren appear. ''with Moldbygg on the left * You shouldn't read this. 'with Moldbygg on the right' * This fish has a lot of HP (Horsepower). All of her attacks are harder to dodge at the bottom of the box. Check * Shyren'' is admiring her own muscles.'' Neutral * Smells like a music farm. Neutral * Smells like an underwater stage. Neutral * Shyren'' is splashing you playfully.'' Neutral * Shyren'' is humming bullets. ''Neutral * You tell Shyren to go away. Shoo * You tell Shyren to go away. She agrees. 'after having flexed or after scary music encounter.' * You flex. Shyren flexes twice as hard. ATTACK increases for you two. #1 * You flex harder. Shyren flexes thrice as hard. ATTACK increases for you two. #2 * You flex. Shyren flexes very hard... She flexes herself out of the room! #3 * Shyren'' is ready for your next flex. ''after Flex * Shyren's muscles droop comically. HP * Shyren'' is looking around, fearful of something. ''after scary music encounter Name Shyren is named after the word shy and siren. When "Shyren" is typed for the protagonist's name, the response becomes "Is this name correct? ; )" Trivia * When an enemy without a death sprite dies, it will display Shyren as she is the place-holder for any enemy without one.1 * Shyren does not appear to tell the story of Asriel Dreemurr in New Home, possibly because she ends all his sentences in winks. * Shyren is hated by all Floweys because of her constant flexing. * Shyren has an apparent dislike for music. She may, however, just dislike Happstablook's tunes and Aaron's singing,2 specifically. * Shyren is one of the few monsters who rewards more Gold if she is spared instead of killed. * When "Shyren" is typed for the protagonist's name, the response becomes "Is this name correct? ; )" Category:Underswap Category:Shyren Category:Minor Role Category:Aquatic